


She's Mine

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a fic where Cordelia was pregnant with Hank's baby and raised it with Misty until a few years later when Hank comes back demanding the child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Calla?” Cordelia walked down the hallway calling out the little girl’s name and grinned when she heard muffled giggling coming from in the girl’s room, “Calla? Come out, come out where ever you are,” She heard the giggling again and pushed the purple door open, “Where are you, baby?”

“Hiding,” Came from her closet followed by a tinkling little giggle. Cordelia laughed.

“Hmm. Where could my little Calla lily be hiding?” She could hear the girl’s laughter, “Maybe she’s under the bed,” Cordelia crouched down beside the bed, “No, she’s not here,” She heard laughing again and smiled widely, “Maybe she’s in the hamper?” Cordelia made her way to it, “Hmm. She’s really hidden good today,” Calla laughed again inside the closet, “Maybe she’s in the closet?”

“I don’t think so,” Cordelia laughed and pulled the closet door open. Her little girl was there looking up at her with a smile on her face, “You found me!” Cordelia laughed and held her hands out before swinging the girl up onto her hip, “Hi, mommy,” Cordelia laughed and closed the door back before walking from the room with the girl.

“Hello, baby. You look very pretty today,” The girl had on yellow rain boots, long pink socks, a purple tutu, and an alligator shirt that Misty had bought her.

“Thanks, mommy!” Cordelia just grinned. She’d been a little alarmed when her daughter had started dressing herself but Misty had convinced her that the girl was just expressing herself and they should let her have that freedom, “Are we going to the park?”

“As soon as your mama decides she’s done with whatever she’s doing in the greenhouse,” Calla scrunched her nose up and wiggled. Cordelia laughed before putting her down and watching her take off through the house.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty heard the door to the greenhouse open followed by the sound of little footsteps running towards her. A little body crashed into the backs of her legs and tiny arms wrapped around her knees, “Mamaaaaaa!”

“Callaaaa!” The girl giggled, “What is it, baby?”

“We’re going to the park. You gotta come!” Misty laughed and turned to face her daughter.

“Ya look real cute, Calla lily,” The girl beamed up at her and Misty giggled. She huffed and Misty laughed, “Okay, okay. I’m done. Let’s go ta the park,” Calla cheered and ran out of the greenhouse ahead of Misty as the swamp witch shut the door behind her.

“So she found you,” Misty glared at her girlfriend as she entered the kitchen and saw her daughter sitting on the counter in front of Cordelia.

“She did. We gotta go ta the park, Dee. It’s an emergency,” Misty looked at her wide eyed and Calla giggled before nodding to her mother.

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Higher!” Misty laughed as she pushed her daughter on the swings. Cordelia watched on from where they’d spread their blanket out under a tree earlier. She smiled softly at them and looked on in adoration as Misty caught the swing in her arms and spun their daughter around in her arms after picking her up from it.

Cordelia watched Misty laugh and shake her head at her daughter’s insistent nodding. She finally giggled and nodded before placing the girl to her feet and sitting down on the swing that she had just picked the girl up from. Calla stood behind her and pushed her while Misty laughed. She finally turned slightly and reached for the girl pulling her into her lap. 

Calla laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around her mother who was swinging them gently together. Cordelia just smiled at her two girls and snapped a picture of them on her phone.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up from her desk and walked into the living room. Her daughter was asleep on the couch next to her also sleeping girlfriend. The Supreme just laughed lightly before picking her daughter up and walking her upstairs. She changed the girl into her pajamas before laying her down. Blue eyes that were so similar to her father’s opened and looked up at her sleepily.

“Good night, mommy,” Cordelia grinned and pressed a kiss into dark blonde curls.

“Good night, Calla,” She left the girl’s room quietly and made her way back down stairs before sitting down next to Misty and snuggling up into her side. The swamp witch’s arms wound around her and she opened her eyes. 

“I woulda put her ta bed,” Cordelia just shook her head and nuzzled her face into the woman’s neck.

“It’s okay. She’s growing too fast. Soon she won’t want us to tuck her in anymore,” Misty sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly around the Supreme in her arms, “I can’t believe she just turned three,” Misty nodded.

“Can we just freeze her like she is?” Cordelia giggled.

“I don’t think that’ll work too well,” The swamp witch shrugged as she nuzzled her nose into neat blonde hair in front of her, “Gosh, I love her so much.”

“I do too. She’s perfect,” Cordelia nodded and yawned against the woman’s shoulder. Misty giggled, “Alright. Time ta tuck in mommy now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Misty grunted as a little body threw itself onto their bed the next morning. She didn’t open her eyes but felt little fingers open them for her, “Mama, are you awake?” Misty laughed and sat up with the girl in her lap.

“Yeah, sweet pea. What d’ya need?”

“Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy had a meetin’ this mornin’. Remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Misty nodded, “I need breakfast,” The swamp witch laughed and stood with her daughter in her arms before leaving the room.

“I can handle that.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What in the world?” Misty looked up from the stove when Madison walked into the room, “Cordy’s going to kill you,” She felt a little body wrap around her legs and looked down at Calla, “You too.”

“Nuh uh,” Madison laughed and picked the little girl up before sitting down on a bar stool with her in her lap.

“What’s your mama doing?” She whispered to the girl.

“She’s trying to make breakfast,” The girl attempted to whisper back and Misty laughed.

“I’m not great with the stove. Leave me alone,” Calla giggled.

“I told her I’d eat cereal,” Madison laughed and stood before grabbing a bowl, the cereal, and milk. She sat back down and placed the girl on the stool next to her before sliding the breakfast over to her, “Thanks!”

“You should probably clean that up, swampy,” Misty glared but rolled her eyes and turned the stove off.

“You’re probably right. Why are ya nice ta her but not ta anyone else?” Madison looked to the girl to her right and shrugged.

“I like her,” Misty rolled her eyes.

“Fine.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Where’s Calla?” Misty laughed when her girlfriend came in the greenhouse.

“Maddi has her,” Cordelia sighed, “I think she took her to get her nails done or somethin’,” The Supreme nodded and wrapped her arms around the swamp witch’s waist, “That’s a weird relationship.”

“I know. But as long as she’s not being a bitch to her, I don’t care,” Misty laughed.

“Exactly.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty entered the Supreme’s office the next day and saw her sat there with a blank look on her face, “Dee?” The Supreme continued to stared ahead and Misty rounded the desk, “Cordelia, look at me,” Brown eyes finally met blue, “What’s goin’ on, darlin’?” The woman just shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, “You’re scarin’ me, Delia,” Cordelia gestured to an open letter on her desk. 

Misty looked at her curiously before picking it up and skimming over it, “He wants her, Mist,” Misty looked down into brown eyes, “We just assumed he was dead and he’s not. He wants her,” Misty sat the letter down and pulled the woman up and into her arms, “That’s my baby, Misty. He can’t have her. He has no right to her,” Misty nodded and ran her hands over the Supreme’s back.

“You’re right, Cordelia. He doesn’t have any right ta her. He wasn’t there while ya were carryin’. He wasn’t there through the cravin’s and the mornin’ sickness. He wasn’t there ta see ya brin’ her into this world. He wasn’t there for her first bath or her first anythin’. He didn’t hold his arms out for her ta take her first steps into. He didn’t cry the first time she said ‘mommy’. He’s not her father, Dee. And he never will be.”

Cordelia nodded as tears fell down her face, “God, I love you so much, Misty Day. So much,” Misty just wrapped her arms more tightly around her girlfriend, “You’re right. He’s not her father. She doesn’t need a father,” Misty nodded, “But what are we going to do?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had gotten in touch with her lawyer and got some things rolling. She was now upstairs in the bathroom while her daughter splashed lightly in the tub, “You’re supposed to bathe in it not play in it, little one,” Calla looked up at her and held her hand out. Cordelia took it and the girl put a duck in her hand.

“Water’s for playing. Mama said so,” Cordelia laughed.

“Misty?” She heard some shifting in the other room before the swamp witch came into the room.

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“Is bath time for playing?”

“Of course it is,” Cordelia laughed and pulled the woman to sit down next to her in the floor beside the tub. Calla smiled over at her and Cordelia saw her eyes starting to droop from being tired.

“Are you finished, Calla lily?” The girl nodded and didn’t protest when her mother wrapped a soft towel around her and pulled her out of the bath, “Are you ready for bed, sweetheart?”

“Will you read me a story?”

“Of course I will, baby girl.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into the girl’s brightly painted room about an hour later. It was well past her bed time and Cordelia was never one to let her coax her into reading story after story. She pushed the door open and sighed at the sight. Cordelia was sat up in the girl’s bed with Calla laid down next to her asleep. The story book was open in her lap and the Supreme was just staring at her daughter as she ran her fingers lightly through her hair.

“Dee,” The woman looked up at her, “What are ya doin’, darlin’?” Cordelia held her hand out and Misty walked over to stand next to the bed and take it.

“Look at her, Mist,” Misty did. She looked at the little peaceful face that had stolen her heart the moment she’d entered the world, “Look at our baby. Our baby,” Misty nodded finally understanding why the woman was in the girl’s room just staring at her, “What would we do if he took her, Mist?”

“Hey. Look at me,” Cordelia looked up into blue eyes, “He ain’t gettin’ near her,” Cordelia looked back down at her daughter, “Let the lawyers do their jobs and this will all turn out fine.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then we know where the fire pit is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia’s lawyer called during school hours a few days later, “Cordelia Goode,” She stopped writing and sat back in the chair, “Yes,” She listened for a moment, “I don’t want him near her… I don’t care if he deposited sperm at any point, that doesn’t make him her father… I know this isn’t you. I don’t blame you, I’m just mad… He’s not getting near her… I won’t bring her if I do… Thank you.”

Cordelia stood and made her way out to the greenhouse. Misty had just dismissed her class and looked up when the door opened. She moved to the woman’s side immediately when she noticed the distressed look on her face, “What is it?”

“The lawyer called. Apparently he has a good argument or a great lawyer or something,” Misty growled lightly, “He’s not getting near her. I won’t allow it,” Misty nodded, “I have to go meet with the lawyers tomorrow,” Misty nodded, “Will you come with me?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d be, Cordelia.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat with a nervous Cordelia the next day in the lawyer’s office. The Supreme was fidgeting as the woman spoke to them and Misty reached her hand out and took hold of one of hers. Cordelia squeezed it in thanks and looked back to the woman.

“Mr. Foxx is here,” Cordelia’s eyes snapped up to the woman.

“I don’t wish to see him.”

“It seems as if his lawyer is insisting,” Cordelia felt Misty squeeze her hand and finally nodded. The woman hit a button on her desk and the office door opened a few moments later and two men walked in. Cordelia didn’t turn and look at them and they took the other seats in the office.

“It’s nice to see you again, Cordelia,” The Supreme looked up and rolled her eyes.

“You realize you tried to kill me and my coven the last time we spoke, correct?” Hank’s eyes flashed with anger but his lawyer leaned over and whispered something and the man relaxed.

“This isn’t about that. This is about my daughter.”

“You don’t have a daughter,” The man opened his mouth, “I have a daughter. She’s not yours,” Hank huffed and looked to the lawyer unsure of what he could and couldn’t say.

“We’d like to set up a meeting for the child and Mr. Foxx.”

“Hell no,” Hank looked surprise and Cordelia just stared him down, “You’re not getting near her. You’re a witch hunter. She’s a witch. And besides that? She’s my child and I reserve the right to make decisions for her.”

“Will all due respect, Mrs. Foxx-”

“Miss. Goode,” Hank’s eyes flashed again and Cordelia just looked back to the lawyer.

“Anyway. This child is partly Mr. Foxx’s. Whether you believe that or not, she is,” Cordelia bit her lip in anger and squeezed Misty’s hand again, “We’ll need to set up a meeting on fair grounds,” Cordelia shook her head.

“I’ll leave with her before I let him see her,” The lawyer smirked.

“Do and we’ll have you taken into custody,” Cordelia sneered and leaned forward.

“Do you know who I am?” The lawyer looked back to Hank who just shrugged, “I’m the Supreme meaning if I don’t want to be found, you’re not going to find me. And furthermore, if I don’t want you to be found.. Well, let’s just leave it at that,” The lawyer looked less sure of himself now and sat back in his chair.

“We’ll discuss the meeting arrangements with your lawyer.”

“There won’t be any meeting.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia found Madison as soon as she walked into the house and picked her daughter up from where she was sat next to the younger witch. The girl looked up curiously but couldn’t catch Cordelia’s eyes. She looked past her to Misty who had just entered the room and raised her eyebrows and the wild blonde just shook her head.

“Hi, mommy!” Cordelia laughed and pulled the girl back from her so she could look at her.

“Hey, baby girl. You look very pretty today,” Madison laughed and earned a glare from the girl. She had on bright yellow leggings, a green and blue skirt, a pink shirt, and little sparkly black shoes. 

“She looks like a walking rainbow.”

“Rainbows are pretty, Maddi,” The star stood and laughed at the girl.

“You’re right, Cal. Rainbows are pretty,” She giggled and Madison left the room after tossing another glance in Misty’s direction. The wild blonde made her way to them and caught Calla as she dove into her arms.

“Hey, sweet pea. How was your day?”

“It was good, mama. Maddi took me to the park and there was a dog there!” Cordelia met blue eyes over the girl’s head and pursed her lips. They’d had the dog talk recently and had decided that as soon as she asked they’d take her to the pound and get her whatever she wanted, “It was really cute!”

“I bet it was, little princess,” Calla nodded to Cordelia, “What do you want for dinner, baby?”

“Chicken nuggets,” Cordelia laughed and held her arms out to her daughter who Misty transferred into her arms.

“Let me guess. You want the ones shaped like dinosaurs?”

“How’d you know?”


	4. Chapter 4

“The lawyer called again this morning,” Misty looked up from what she was working on in the greenhouse when Cordelia walked in, “They’re insisting that I have to let him meet her,” The wild blonde dropped her tools and took her gloves off before making her way to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.

“What happens now?” Cordelia shook her head and buried her face into Misty’s shoulder, “It’s goin’ ta be okay, baby,” The Supreme breathed in shakily and nodded.

“He doesn’t have any claim to her. This isn’t right,” Misty nodded and held her tighter, “My name is on that birth certificate and your name is on that birth certificate. He’s not her father.”

“I know, darlin’. He’s not anythin’,” Cordelia nodded, “What’re ya gonna tell her?”

“I don’t know. I need to find out when this damn meeting is supposed to happen and then think about it for a while I guess. She’s going to be so confused,” Misty nodded, “I mean she’s never even once asked me about her father. She knew she didn’t need him either.”

“She’s a strong little girl, Dee,” Cordelia nodded, “And we’ll be there whatever happens,” Cordelia breathed in deeply before pulling back to look into blue eyes, “That’s our baby, Cordelia. She’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“Thank you, Misty. You’re the best.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia pulled Misty by the hand into Calla’s room a few days later and the girl looked up from her doll house when they entered, “Do you want to play with me?” Misty laughed and walked over before swinging the girl up into her arms.

“Maybe later, sweet pea. Do ya think ya can stop playin’ for a minute so we can talk ta ya?”

“Sure,” Calla leaned into Misty’s body as she held her and the woman took a seat in the rocking chair that they had sat in the room when she was still a baby. Cordelia took a seat across from them on the edge of the bed.

“Is that your Halloween costume from last year?” Calla looked down at her princess dress and nodded, “It looks great baby. It goes really nice with the rain boots,” Misty met her eyes over the girl’s head and bit her lip to keep her laugh in.

“Thanks!” She giggled at her daughter’s enthusiasm, “What do you wanna talk to me about?” Cordelia sighed and Misty took the lead.

“Hey, Calla lily, d’ya remember what we told ya about where babies come from?”

“A man and a woman can make a baby?” Misty nodded to her.

“Well, obviously, we’re both women.”

“Umm. Yeah?” Cordelia snorted and Misty glared playfully at her.

“What have ya noticed about your friends’ parents?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are they both women?”

“No, most of them have a mommy and daddy but some of them just have mommies or just daddies or two daddies,” Cordelia grinned and nodded. She slid off the bed and sat on her knees in front of her two girls.

“So you know that at some point there was a man here to help bring you to us?” Calla thought for a minute before nodding.

“I guess that makes sense,” Cordelia nodded.

“Well, umm…” Cordelia trailed off and dropped her eyes to her lap. She felt a little body drop down into her lap and picked her face back up to look at her daughter.

“What is it, mommy?” Cordelia looked up at Misty and she nodded her support.

“That man, your… father.. Wants to meet you,” Calla stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

“Nah, I’m good,” Misty laughed loudly at that and Cordelia let a small grin take her face.

“I’m not sure that we have a choice, little one,” Calla scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

“I don’t wanna meet him though,” Cordelia looked into the little blue eyes in front of her and sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do, baby girl. What if we were with you though?”

“Maybe?”

oooOOooOOooo

“What do you mean one of us can’t be there? She’s three. She needs a legal guardian in the room with her,” Cordelia pursed her lip as she listened to the woman over the phone, “She won’t meet him without someone. She doesn’t even want to meet him… I don’t know… I may have someone who wouldn’t mind being there with her… I don’t understand why one of us can’t just be there with her though,” Cordelia nodded, “I’ll let you know.” 

Cordelia stood and made her way through the house. She stood outside of a classroom for a few moments until the class let out and made her way inside where Madison was sat behind a desk with her phone out now that her younger students were gone.

“What’s up, Cordy?” Cordelia rolled her eyes and made her way to the desk. Madison finally looked up.

“Will you do something for me?” Madison opened her mouth and Cordelia cut her off, “For Calla?”

“Yeah. I’ll do something for the rug rat,” Cordelia nodded, “What’s going on?”

“Hank wants to meet her.”

oooOOooOOooo

Madison looked up from her place on the couch when Calla climbed up beside her, “What are you wearing?” Calla looked down at herself. She had white tights on, a little pink dress, and white sandals, “You actually match?”

“I didn’t feel bright and colorful today,” Madison looked at the little girl and picked her up before walking up the stairs with her.

“And how do we make you feel bright and colorful, rug rat?” Calla shrugged and Madison opened the girl’s closet, “What about this?” Calla looked at the bright yellow dress Madison held up and shook her head, “Alright, Cal, what’s wrong?”

“Mommy’s sad and so is mama and so am I and I don’t wanna meet him but I gotta,” Madison nodded and walked next door to the womens’ bedroom. She knocked lightly and heard the woman tell her to come in. Cordelia looked up from the vanity that she was sat in front of and Madison could hear the shower running where Misty was in the bathroom.

“I think we have a sad little flower on our hands,” Cordelia turned around and got up before walking over to the two girls. She looked down at her daughter’s attire and bit her lip.

“What’s wrong, Calla Paige?” The girl just shrugged and laid her head down on Madison’s shoulder, “Is it your meeting today?” The girl nodded, “What’s bothering you about it?”

“I don’t wanna meet him,” Cordelia nodded.

“You know, you don’t have to talk to him or even look at him if you don’t want to,” Calla looked up into brown eyes.

“Really?”

“Really, baby,” Calla scrunched her face up, “You just have to be in the same room,” Calla nodded, “And Madison will be there with you,” Calla looked up at Madison who nodded.

“Will you set him on fire if I tell you to?” Madison snorted out a laugh and met Cordelia’s eyes. The Supreme was also holding her own laugh back.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, little one,” Calla shrugged and her mother and looked up at Madison who leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Calla giggled and nodded to her.

“Can I go change now?”


	5. Chapter 5

Madison came back down the stairs with Calla in her arms. The girl had changed into little pink boots, red and white tights with little hearts on them, a yellow skirt, and a purple shirt. Cordelia and Misty looked up and the Supreme made her way to the girl and took her daughter into her arms.

“You look great, little one,” Calla grinned at her and Cordelia felt Misty step up beside her, “Are you ready, baby?”

“I guess so.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into the lawyer’s office with Calla’s hand in hers. Misty was next to her girlfriend and Madison was behind them. The lawyer looked up and nodded, “Hi, Calla,” The girl looked up and grinned at her, “I like your skirt,” The little girl thanked her and Cordelia grinned down at her. The lawyer made eye contact with Cordelia, “Who’s taking her?” Cordelia stepped to the side and Madison stepped forward, “I’ll debrief you on the way,” Madison nodded and Cordelia picked her daughter up to look at her. She leaned forward and whispered something into her ear and Calla nodded to her as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Misty took her next and Calla whispered something to her and she giggled at her before nodding. The girl was transferred into Madison’s arms and held onto her tightly as the two of them followed the lawyer from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Madison was sat in a brightly painted room that was obviously meant to ease childrens’ nerves. Calla still had her arms wrapped tightly around her and hadn’t pulled her face back to look at the room, “Cal?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to color a picture with me?”

“I don’t know,” Madison laughed and scooted forward to where there were crayons and paper on a table.

“I’ll just draw by myself then,” Calla nodded and Madison picked up a crayon and started doodling, “You’re better at this than I am,” The girl was still for a minute before turning and grabbing a crayon from the table, “Alright, lefty, what are we drawing?” Calla giggled. Madison always picked at her about being left handed.

“Umm. A puppy,” The girl rolled her eyes. It was only a matter of time until Cordelia had a puppy running around the Academy. She never could say no to the girl.

“Alright, a puppy it is,” Calla nodded and looked back to the paper. Madison bit her lip, “Hey, Cal?” The girl looked back to her, “Why don’t you ask your moms for a puppy?”

“Do you think they’d let me have one?”

“I think you’ve got a pretty good shot. You should ask them after this meeting. I bet they’ll say yes to anything then,” Calla smiled and nodded. Madison just laughed and heard the door open. Calla immediately scrambled into her lap and buried her face in her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around the scared little body and looked up into a face she thought she’d never have to see again. Hank took a seat across from her and his lawyer took another seat away from them in the corner of the room.

“Madison,” The girl rolled her eyes and shifted Calla closer to her on her lap, “It’s nice to see you.”

“Is it? I wish I could say the same about you,” Hank sneered at her and Madison felt Calla shaking in her lap. She ran her hands over the girl’s back.

“Is that her?”

“No, this is my doll and I thought it would distract you from the fact that we didn’t bring her,” Calla giggled into her neck and Madison grinned internally as Hank huffed.

“Hi, Calla,” The girl just shifted closer to Madison and didn’t speak. He made eye contact with Madison and she just shrugged before picking her crayon back up, “I’m your father,” He saw Madison lean in as Calla whispered something to her and nodded.

“Calla doesn’t have a father,” Madison didn’t look up from the paper as she spoke and felt the girl nod against her. Hank breathed in deeply.

“Okay. Hi, Calla. I’m Hank,” She just shrugged and didn’t remove her face from Madison’s neck, “Why does she like you anyway? You were always such a bitch.”

“He said a bad word,” Madison giggled.

“I know,” Hank looked between them, “CP, do you want to color with me now?” Calla leaned up and whispered in her ear, “I think we already discussed that and your mommy said no,” Calla pouted up at her, “That’s not going to work on me, rug rat,” Calla finally nodded and turned towards the table and picked up another crayon. Hank watched on as she colored and met Madison’s eyes as she watched him.

The man scooted his chair towards the table and Calla shifted farther away from him. He grimaced and looked at the girl, “I don’t like him,” Madison laughed and nodded to the girl.

“You haven’t spoken to me. How do you know?”

“She’s an empath. If she says she doesn’t like you, it’s something you did. It’s not her being bratty,” Hank’s eyes flashed and Madison picked Calla up and held her in her lap protectively. Calla just leaned into her and sighed, “How much longer is this meeting?” She met the lawyer’s eyes and he cleared his throat.

“Technically, that’s up to Calla,” The little girl got up and grabbed Madison’s hand to pull her from the room.  
“I’m ready to go then,” Hank stood and she cowered away from him.

“Why do you want to leave so quickly?”

“I didn’t wanna come,” Madison snorted and picked the girl up before leaving the room with her.

“That was sassy,” Calla just shrugged, “I’m going to take you shopping for that one,” Calla laughed and looked up when they entered the room where her moms were.

“That was fast,” Cordelia took Calla into her arms and hugged her tightly.

“Well, she didn’t like him so,” Cordelia nodded.

“She’s a good judge of character,” Calla pulled back and grabbed her mother’s face in her hands. Cordelia laughed and looked down at the girl, “What, baby?”

“Can we get a puppy?”


	6. Chapter 6

The four witches were now at the dog shelter. Madison had Calla in her arms as they walked ahead, “I meant ask later today, you munchkin.”

“But I wanted one now,” Madison laughed and opened the door and walked in with the older witches behind her. The woman at the desk looked up and Cordelia made her way to her. They spoke for a few moments before Cordelia came back to them and took Calla. She walked her into one of the back rooms and sat her down. 

The three women watched as she moved around the room looking at all of the animals. She finally stopped in front of a crate and knelt down in front of a little black lab puppy, “This one.” 

oooOOooOOooo

Calla was now fast asleep in the corner of the couch with the puppy curled up on her lap. She'd come home and played with the newly christened “Nala” for hours before both she and the puppy were completely worn out. Misty grinned at the sight and walked down the hallway into her girlfriend’s office. Cordelia was stressing out about Hank and Misty walked around the desk and grabbed her hand before pulling her up.

“Mist, baby, I have stuff to do,” The wild blonde just pulled her out of the office and down the hallway stopping in the doorway of the living room, “She’s so precious,” Misty nodded and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Thank you.”

“No problem, darlin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I played by your rules. We brought her to his little meeting… She didn’t feel comfortable with him… She’s an empath… She can feel things off of other people, but she’s only a child so only intense feelings at this point,” Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose and she spoke to the lawyer on the phone, “I’m not putting her through that again.. I don’t care what he says… You want me to ask my three year old her opinion? Fine,” Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Calla? Come here for a minute, baby girl,” In just a few seconds Cordelia heard little footsteps come running into her office.

“Hi, mommy,” She grinned at her and sat the phone down so she could hold her arms out to her baby. The little witch rounded the desk and was pulled to sit in her mother’s lap.

“The lawyer is on the phone again, sweet heart,” Tears welled up in little blue eyes immediately.

“I don’t wanna see him again,” Cordelia nodded and picked the phone up.

“Did you hear that?” She made faces at her daughter as she spoke, “You told me to ask her and I did. If he still wants to make her that uncomfortable, what kind of father is he anyway?” She hung up on the man and put the phone back on the desk before looking at her daughter, “Do you want to go to the park?”

“Yes!”

oooOOooOOooo

“He’s insisting on seeing her again,” Misty looked up and caught her girlfriend’s eyes as she entered their bedroom, “I don’t want to keep putting her through this, Misty. What do I do?” The swamp witch held her arms out to her girlfriend who settled against her.

“I honestly don’t have a clue, darlin’. All I can say is we’re gonna love her through this and protect her with everythin’ we got,” Cordelia nodded against her.

“Hank has requested that I not be there again,” Misty nodded and dropped kisses into blonde hair, “You can go with her though?”

“Absolutely,” Cordelia pulled back and pressed a kiss to Misty’s lips, “She’s mine too, Dee. I love her.”

“She is yours. Completely and truly. Just ask her.”

oooOOooOOooo

“But I don’t wanna see him again,” Cordelia nodded to her baby as she sat in the bathtub that night, “I didn’t like him.”

“I know, little one. I know,” Calla pouted up at her and Cordelia pulled her from the tub before wrapping a little towel around her body, “I promise nothing bad will happen though, baby girl.”

“How do you know, mommy?”

“Mama’s going to be there with you,” Calla met her eyes.

“Really?”

“Really, baby,” She scrunched her little face up as Cordelia carried her into her room to get her dressed for bed, “Do you think that would be okay?”

“I guess so,” Cordelia nodded and sat her down so she could pick out her pajamas for the night. Cordelia helped her get dressed before picking her up and carrying her into their room where Misty was. The wild blonde looked up when the door opened and smiled at her baby.

“Hey, sweet pea. How was bath time?”

“It was okay,” Misty looked over to Cordela. Calla loved bath time, “Will you hold me the whole time he’s there?” The swamp witch finally realized why the girl looked upset and stood before taking her from Cordelia’s arms.

“Absolutely, Calla lily. I won’t let him hurt ya,” Calla nodded and hugged her mother tightly, “Now, how many stories do ya want tonight?” She pecked Cordelia’s lips as she walked past her out the door and into Calla’s room. Cordelia just smiled at the two of them before moving into her bathroom to take a shower.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and furrowed her eyebrows when her girlfriend wasn’t already there. She stepped into Calla’s bedroom and bit her lip grinning at the sight in front of her. Misty was asleep on the bed with Calla laying on top of her chest and stomach. The story book was laid open beside her and she had a protective arm wrapped around their baby.

Cordelia pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of her two girls before making her way to the bed and sitting the story book on the table beside the bed. She pulled the blankets up around the two of them and kissed them both on the top of the head before leaving the room and turning the light out.

oooOOooOOooo

Calla woke up early on the day of her second meeting and got up before running into her mothers’ room. She pulled her little body up on the bed and wiggled herself between them. Cordelia giggled and shifted back from Misty slightly to make room for their little girl.

“Morning!” Misty groaned in response and Calla turned to face her. She leaned forward and kissed her mother on the end of her nose and Misty finally opened her eyes giggling. She sat up and leaned over the girl before holding her hands up, “No!!” Misty laughed as she tickled her daughter’s sides and stomach, “Mama!” The girl was laughing loudly and Cordelia watched on with love written all over her face. She finally stopped tickling her only to lean down and blow raspberries over the girl’s stomach.

“Good mornin’, Calla lily!” The girl laughed and sat up before throwing herself into Misty’s arms, “What are ya doin’ up so early?”

“I woke up,” Misty laughed and nodded.

“Alright. I guess I asked for that one,” Cordelia laughed now and stood from the bed before picking her daughter up and swinging her around. She heard the door open and an irritated looking Madison stepped in.

“Can the happy family keep it down please?” Cordelia looked over at Misty who had a devious look on her face and watched her girlfriend get up and run for the star. Madison looked at her wide eyed as Misty tackled her to tickle her too, “Oh my God! Get off of me!” Misty finally let her go and looked over at the girl who was giggling at her, “You better be glad I like you or your mama wouldn’t be here anymore,” Calla giggled and shook her head. Madison huffed at Misty before leaving the room.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I don’t wanna go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Calla was now sat on Misty’s lap in the same brightly colored room as before. She was facing Misty and giggling at the faces the woman was pulling at her. Calla had finally been talked into getting dressed and had on little pink rain boots, bright green tights, and a yellow sundress. Misty had just nodded as she stepped back out of her room and told her she looked pretty like they always did.

“Mama?”

“Yes, sweet pea?”

“I really don’t wanna do this,” Misty looked into the girl’s blue eyes before hugging her tightly.

“I know ya don’t, little one. I know,” Calla hugged her back and pressed her face into Misty’s hair, “I promise nothin’ bad’ll happen. I’m right here,” Calla nodded, “And ya know mommy’s right down the hallway too.”

“I know. I just don’t like him. He gives me the heebie jeebies,” Misty laughed loudly and looked at her daughter.

“Where’d ya learn that?”

“A movie Maddi was watching,” Misty nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

“He gives me the heebie jeebies too, darlin’,” Calla giggled lightly and tensed when the door opened. She leaned into her mother and buried her little face into her neck. Misty looked up and glared openly at the two men who walked through the door. Hank took a seat across from them and looked at the little girl’s back.

“How are you today, Calla?” The girl just shifted closer to Misty and Hank’s anger flashed, “Are you going to keep her facing away from me the whole time?”

“Ya think I’m doin’ this?” She rolled her eyes before she stood up with the girl in her arms. She let go of her and Calla didn’t move. Her arms and legs were wrapped so tightly around her mother, “She’s terrified of ya,” Hank looked toward the lawyer and back to Misty.

“And why is that?”

“She says ya give her the heebie jeebies,” He raised his eyebrows in confusion as Misty sat back down with the girl still clinging to her, “She’s empathetic. She wouldn’t feel that way if ya weren’t projectin’ it,” Hank glared and Misty smirked at him, “Ya asked.”

The man rolled his eyes and Misty looked down at the head of dark blonde curls in front of her. She rubbed her hands up and down the girl’s back soothingly and pressed a kiss into her hair, “Calla lily?”

“You two named her Calla Lily? How much more cliché could you get?” Misty looked up and huffed.

“No, we didn’t name her Calla lily. If ya’d cared enough ta look at the paperwork that ya were given ya’d know that. And why do ya care anyway? Ya weren’t there ta decide on anythin’,” The man’s anger flashed again and Misty felt Calla’s body start shaking, “Come on, sweet pea. You’re okay,” Calla just tightened her hold on her mother and didn’t speak.

“Why is she doing this?”

“Pretty sure I already answered that,” Hank glared and Misty rolled her eyes, “Hey, baby girl?” Calla stilled for a moment, “Can ya do me a big favor, darlin’?” She nodded after a moment of hesitation, “Can ya turn around please?” Calla pulled back and looked up at her mother’s face, “I made ya a promise. Ya remember?” She nodded up at her, “Do ya trust me?”

“Yes, mama,” Misty nodded and Calla finally turned around in her lap to face the other way. She looked up into Hank’s eyes and leaned farther back into Misty’s hold. Her little hands were gripping Misty’s tightly where they were wound around her stomach.

“Hi, Calla,” The girl whimpered up at her mother and had tears forming in her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“Ursula,” Misty looked down in shock and stood with her daughter before backing her way towards the door. Hank stood and walked toward them angrily and was about two feet away when he was thrown back across the room into the wall. Misty turned the girl in her arms to hug her tightly and could feel the girl crying into her shoulder. Hank stood up and glared.

“Really, witch?” Misty shook her head.

“I didn’t do it,” He stopped and looked at the girl in her arms, “Not that I wouldn’t have if ya’d gotten any closer.. But I didn’t do it this time,” He glared at the two of them, “And just a fair warnin’. If ya get near my daughter again, it’ll be a lot worse than your body connectin’ with a wall,” And with that Misty threw the door open and left the room. She walked down the hallway with her daughter in her arms and looked up at a shocked Cordelia.

“What was that noise?”

“Calla’s telekinetic,” Cordelia looked at the girl in her girlfriend’s arms and looked back up in confusion, “She was real upset about bein’ near him and she used the code word that we set up for her ta tell us when there was danger or evil,” Cordelia’s eyes went wide and Misty nodded, “He tried ta follow me out with her and she threw him backwards into the wall, Dee,” Cordelia reached for the shaking girl and Calla attached herself to Cordelia now.

“You’re okay now, little one. I love you so much, baby girl,” Calla hugged her more tightly and Cordelia looked up as the man’s lawyer walked into the room, “We’re done. He won’t get near her or my coven again. Is that clear?” The man nodded and retreated back down the hallway, “You never have to see him again, Calla Paige. Never again.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

oooOOooOOooo

The three of them made their way home and Madison came down into the kitchen where they were. Calla was sat on a stool looking a little out of it and the star picked her up, “What’s wrong with you?”

“She’s a little traumatized,” Madison looked up at Cordelia and raised an eyebrow, instinctively tightening her hold on the little girl in her arms, “Hank’s not a nice person.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Calla looked up at her with a grin on her face and Madison smiled down at her.

“She threw him into a wall.”

“And by throw you mean?”

“She used Telekinesis for the first time,” Madison looked over at Misty, “I’m not kiddin’.”

“I didn’t know she was telekinetic,” Calla looked up at her.

“Me neither!” She giggled down at the girl in her arms. She looked back up at the two women in the room who were grinning at their daughter.

“And.. Now what?”

“We don’t have to worry about him anymore.”


End file.
